


Courting Game

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Courtship, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Murder, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protectiveness, Rescue, Steter Week, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Stiles and Peter rescue eachother over and over again, they keep score Stiles doesn't know the truth of what they are playing for till he's lost. No one's really a loser in their game though.





	Courting Game

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of Steter week 2019 I went with Courting.

Courting Game  
Erica catches on to their little game or maybe not a game as a keeping score but she realizes something is going on. There is a jinn causing trouble in town luring people in with wishes and draining them. Somehow Stiles and Peter are the two that draw the short straws for first watch. 

They both complain that the other shouldn't go Stiles has better reasoning than Peter given that jinns and fire go hand in hand. Peter has less clout with his Stiles is less durable. He stops his own protest after Stiles threatens to show him just how dangerous he can be. Not without a few leers and suggestive comment though because Peter wouldn't know what to do with himself if he wasn't being creepy.

Erica and Isaac are just meeting them to take over watch when it appears. It's using its pull on Peter. Peter glassy eyed is walking closer to the burning figure. Stiles looks panicked for all of a second before he just looks angry.

"You can't have him." Stiles yells at it as the temperature in the field drops significantly frost coating the grass and trees. Isaac and Erica huddle together just on the edge of the clearing knowing better than to interfere when Stiles’ eyes turn white like this. They're just barely out of range or the jinn's impending doom.

The jinn looks at him but doesn't pull its lure form Peter. Erica might feel bad for it if the creature wasn't out promising wishes and then murdering people instead. Stiles doesn't say anything else as the temperature drops further the only things in his vicinity safe our his own pack. 

The jinn screeches but that's all it does it can't do anything else as its body starts to freeze. The lure breaks on Peter who blinks sagging to sit on the ground dazed. He watches as the jinn fully freezes before the temperature of the rest of the field starts to rise again.

Stiles has his bat in hand and brings it through the jinn. It crumbles satisfyingly into thousands of pieces on the ground. Then he's turning to Peter looking smug.

"I'm in the lead now." Stiles says softly chuckling as Peter makes to swipe at him but just pulls Stiles close instead or actually harming him.

"Not for long I'm sure." Peter presses their foreheads together and it's oddly intimate. "I don't lose." Peter reminds hand rubbing at the back of Stiles neck as he huffs out a laugh. 

"Sure about that? Because as it stands I'm winning." Stiles says cheekily as he pulls away holding a hand out to help Peter up and the man takes it.

"I'm sure. Let's go get something to eat, I think that Italian place you like is still open. My treat since you didn't let me die." Peter says tossing an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. If it were any other two people it would look casual.

"It's always your treat, I'm a broke college student the only thing I can afford is instant coffee and ramen." Stiles says with a laugh. They're heading out of the clearing with barely a passing wave at Erica and Isaac who watch after them.

-

Stiles has been kidnapped not for the first time but this is the first time with wendigoes and Peter won’t stop impatiently pacing. They're waiting on Lydia to show who has been scouring Stiles research looking for answers. The pack has been out looking in the preserve and while they were close they don't know how to kill them and Lydia claims to have that information. 

Peter nearly takes Derek's head off when he practically drags Peter back to the loft. He stopped trying once someone cites reason and now he impatiently waits. He snaps any time anyone gets close to him eyes flashing threateningly.

Lydia finally shows up and before Peter can snarl at her she's throwing a heavy sack that clanks when it hits him. "You need those to kill it, you have to use silver and it has to be through the heart or you've accomplished nothing." Peter takes a handful and is out of the door before she can say anything else. 

Lydia is unfazed and turns to the others to continue. "It's literal silverware I don't know where any silver weapons might have been but it was my great grandmother's so I want it all back at the end of this."

"Stiles has silver bullets, we can use those." Erica says with a nod from Isaac. 

Lydia is unimpressed. "Does anyone know where Stiles keeps them or even how to shoot a gun?" Allison does but she isn't here, over in France again dealing with other hunters and establishing contacts. All of them shake their heads no.

"That's what I though, now go backup Peter. If he gets himself killed I won’t mind but Stiles will be pissed." Lydia says abruptly leaving. The pack hurries to grab varying pieces of silverware, no one gets a knife Peter has taken them all.

-

By the time they make it to the wendigo den Peter has already killed all of them. It's a bloody gruesome mess silver knives sticking form all of them. Peter is with Stiles being fussed over.

"You should have waited for backup you idiot." Stiles says harshly but his hands are gentle where he's inspecting a laceration on Peter's side.

"Stiles you're okay." Scott says cheerfully. 

"Thanks to Peter." Stiles hisses and they all understand the unspoken words. "Come on Peter I'll patch you up."

"We're tied for now." Peter purrs grinning through blood in his teeth as he throws an arm around Stiles shoulder. 

"Shut up, you're ordering pizza." Stiles grumbles pulling Peter form the wendigo den.

-

Peter is taken by hunters on a Thursday most of the pack still goes to their college classes. Stiles does not. He spends the entire day working on tracking spells. The Argents don't have any information on the hunters in their territory, which is almost understandable with them being in France. Stiles still chews them out about it, and the pack hasn't been able to track them or Peter by scent.

Stiles looks worse than he does during finals week when he ends up not only doing his own studying but making sure the pack is going to pass their classes as well. He is successful in finding a tracking spell that actually works and despite Derek growling at him to wait for back up he's off with only Jackson following. Lydia would scream Jackson into oblivion if he were to let Stiles go alone. He's her favorite and Jackson is still bitter about it even though he's the one dating Lydia. He likes Stiles too even if he won’t ever admit it aloud ever.

By the time the rest of the pack arrives at the hunter’s hideout the hunters are all incapacitated. There are screams but the hunters are unwaking trapped in a magical nightmare. Jackson's been shot but he's already healing, Stiles is with Peter burning the wolfsbane from his body.

"We aren't tied anymore." Stiles chirps as Peter hisses as Stiles burns wolfsbane in the last wound.

"Yes we are this doesn't count." Peter says growling when Stiles pushes a finger into a bullet hole.

"I saved you, it counts." Stiles argues.

"That isn't what we're counting." Peter grumbles too low for human ears to pick up.

"What was that?" Stiles asks suspiciously.

"How about takeout from that Indian restaurant you like?" Peter covers with. 

Stiles doesn't look like he believes him but he softens anyway. "Sounds good, come on zombie wolf." 

Stiles pulls Peter up heading for the door when Erica stops him. "Uh what about them?" She asks indicating the hunters.

"Pack them up and deliver them to the council. They'll wake in about an hour or so." Stiles says with a shrug uncaring that the hunters will continue to suffer.

-

They're all on holiday for once. Nothing much just a beach house a few hours out form Beacon Hills that Derek is footing the bill for. It's going great until it isn't.

They're out near a coral reef snorkeling when Stiles gets pulled under by a mermaid. Upon first glance she's beautiful till you notice the malice in her eyes and the sharp shark like teeth that she bites at Stiles with. Peter who is lounging on the pool deck is in water in an instant.

Stiles’ mask is pulled form him by the woman who screeches the sound muffled. Bubbles zip up in the water as they grapple Stiles trying to get himself free as he's pulled deeper. The water around them is bloody as she continues to bite at any of his flesh she can get too. Stiles can't help sucking in water.

Suddenly he's released and the blood in the water is tenfold as he's being pulled towards the surface. He's spitting out water and coughing as soon as he breaches the surface. Peter has a hold of him dragging him to the boat where the pack waits.

"Get us out of here." Peter snarls as he drags Stiles to a seat. He's gentle with Stiles as he grabs the first aid kit that is offered by Scott and gets to work on fixing Stiles as best he can.

"I'm in the lead again darling." Peter purrs after several long moments as he tends to Stiles wounds.

Stiles glowers at him hissing as he runs peroxide over a particularly deep bite. "No you aren't we're tied again."

"I told you that doesn't count." Peter applies antiseptic and then starts wrapping the wounds.

"Yes it does, we aren't counting murders Peter we're counting rescues." Stiles says with a glare hissing when he goes to move and it agitates his wounds.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Stiles looks like he has something to say about Peter's last comment but Peter has a hand on him veins going black. Stiles goes boneless resting against Peter as the boat takes off for shore.

-

They're having treaty meetings with a pack from a neighboring county. It's fine really, they all get along Stiles is the visiting packs obvious favorite. Peter is moody about it but as nothing untoward is happening he lets it be.

Peter cracks the kitchen counter when the visiting pack alpha Rupert asks Stiles on a date. Derek gives him an annoyed look but doesn't say anything keeping an eye on his uncle and the situation with Stiles and Rupert. Stiles turns pink and promptly rejects the offer politely. This tempers Peter's mood significantly. 

The problem is Rupert doesn't stop trying, it starts out innocently enough. He keeps asking and small gifts, it escalates to stalking and a member of the pack is with Stiles at every turn just in case. Even Rupert's own pack are dismayed by his display, his seconds even making veiled threats in an attempt to get him to leave Stiles alone. It doesn't work.

-

Erica and Boyd are both on Stiles watch when Rupert ups his game. The house fills with smoke and Erica and Boyd are unconscious on the floor of the hallway before they can even get to Stiles in his bedroom. He coughs but is unaffected by whatever is in the smoke rushing out to check on his pack mates. His first instinct is to drag them to safety but he hesitates fearing a trap.

It's when their skin starts to spot with angry red blisters that he starts dragging them down the stairs. His own safety has never been his priority over that of his packs. He doesn't want to risk being snatched as soon as he's in the open air and leaving one wolves still trapped in the center of the house surrounded by smoke. He takes turns dragging them to the back door, and when they're both close he opens it and quickly drags them over the threshold.

The smoke hadn't hurt him but it hadn't been pleasant to breathe either, the air muggy like fog and he's happy for the relief of fresh air. With no immediate attack he takes turns dragging Erica and Boyd little by little farther from the house. He's got both of them a good distance from the house when something pricks his neck.

Stiles blinks hand rising to press at his neck coming back down with a small dart. "You have to be fucking kidding me." Stiles complains as the world starts to spin. He tries pulling his spark up but he can't get a hold of it and then he's dropping to the ground.

-

When Rupert doesn't show for the pack meeting Peter is instantly suspicious. It's surprising how little time it takes Rupert's own pack to feel the same. It takes Scott longer, he doesn't get suspicious till Stiles, Erica, and Boyd don't show. Peter isn't the only one rushing out the door when fifteen minutes go by and they still don’t show.

-

Peter snarls in the face of anyone who gets close to him. Only Rupert’s second mentioning a tracking app gets through to him. As soon as they have the location Peter and the second are out of sight leaving the others to follow.

Between the two of them they make short work of the alpha before the others make it. Peter nearly takes the killing blow but just before there is a noise, that sounds like Stiles groaning and he's off. Rupert's second takes the strike becoming his packs new alpha.

They find Erica and Boyd awake but trapped in a barren room. They are still blistered and wheezing but they are healing and will be fine. Stiles is in a separate room with a makeshift bed with flower petals tossed about.

Peter roars and Stiles' head lulls toward him and he smiles. Rupert hadn't touched Stiles yet not in the way he'd been planning on. Peter is still angry but calms when he presses his face into Stiles neck and breaths Stiles lazily petting at his back.

"You're in the lead now zombie wolf." Stiles sing songs Peter pulls away and lift Stiles over his shoulder. Stiles just sags there to drugged to do anything else.

"That's not." Peter starts then stops himself before humming. "Yes, yes I am." He agrees with a grin. "Let's get you home, I stashed churros in your freezer." Peter says patting at Stiles ass, Stiles does seem to notice.

"Churros!" He says with as much excitement as he can muster in his current state. Peter laughs and caries him off leaving the dead alpha for the two packs to take care of.

-

"Would you two stop killing for one another in some weird courting gesture and just get on with it already." Erica says annoyed as her and the pack find Peter and Stiles over a dead witch. She's more annoyed about watching them constantly dance around one another instead of just acting on their obvious desires. The dead witch is only a minor inconvenience. 

"We didn't do this." Stiles says affronted and it is messier than his usual work and doesn't have the same panache as Peter's handy work. 

"Not this time at least." Peter kicks at a gun by the witch's hand bringing it to their attention. "She seemed to be of a similar opinion though." Peter says looking thoughtful.

"Peter we are not going to bone because some crazy witch said we should before she offed herself." Stiles says with disdain.

"It was basically her dying wish. Who are we to disagree?" Peter asks pulling a charming smile across his face. It doesn't actually have the desired effect. Stiles knows what his smile looks like when he isn't trying to play someone and he much prefers it.

"Shut up zombie wolf." Stiles huffs in annoyance.

"You could shut me up, I can think of several ways." Peter says his smile a touch more real as he pulls Stiles closer. "But I'm still in the lead and time is up." Peter says with a glance at his obnoxiously expensive watch. "Terms of the deal are dinner and a movie. You can choose the movie for our date. I'm picking our meal it won’t be curly fries I don't care how much you like them." Peter announces grinning as Stiles blinks in surprise. "We can have them on our second date." Peter amends.

"Date?"

"Of course I've been courting you for the right and I've won it. Now come along I have ice cream form that place you like over in Sacramento waiting in my freezer." Peter holds his hand out waiting for Stiles who still looks baffled by the revelation but takes Peter's hand.

"Couldn't you have just asked me on a date like a normal person?" Stiles questions as Peter starts leading him back toward their cars.

"Don't be silly, where's the fun in that." Stiles just huffs a laugh as Peter pulls him farther away from the pack.

"I don't like this." Scott complains whining when Erica punches him.

"Shut up. If you ruin this I'll murder you." Erica threatens Scott pouts looking at the pack for support. None of them are on his side not even Kira.

Scott sends her hurt puppy dog eyes. "Don't look at me I'm still hoping to win the pool on when they start having sex." Kira admits her cheeks turning pink.

"There's a pool?" Scott asks appalled and his pack members just laugh at him. Kira being supportive pats his back comfortingly. 

\- 

Kira loses the pool, no one is really surprised when Lydia wins it. Stiles and Peter are both utterly delighted when they find out the pack has been betting on their sex life. None of the pack are exactly happy when they decide to get naked in Derek's loft bedroom in celebration of Lydia's win. A few members do enjoy some of the show they end up putting on. Scott complains about needing brain bleach and Derek sulks for the next month till the scent of them dissipates. 

-End


End file.
